Makai Senki Disgaea
Madman Entertainment Funimation Entertainment MVM Films | network = CBC | first = April 4, 2006 | last = June 20, 2006 | episodes = 12 | episode_list = }} is an anime series based on the video game Disgaea: Hour of Darkness. Makai Senki Disgaea follows the same general plot as the game, but with several alterations to character roles and the chronology of events. The anime was licensed by Geneon Entertainment before closing their doors in 2007. On September 1, 2010, North American anime distributor Funimation Entertainment announced that they have rescued the series and will release the complete series in 2011. A bonus feature on the DVD of Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories was a trailer of what the Disgaea anime would look like. The trailer showed mainly scenes from episode 1 of the game where Laharl is awakened by Etna and he challenges Mid Boss in his castle. Also shown were Flonne's descent into the Netherworld, Gordon piloting his ship through space, and a peculiar battle between Laharl and Baal (who is visibly absent in the current anime). However, the anime turned out to be completely different from what was shown in the trailer. No explanation was given for the drastic departure of the final anime from the trailer. A preview of the Disgaea anime was also available on another Geneon anime DVD, Hellsing Ultimate OVA I. Makai Senki Disgaea is also the title of several distinct manga and light novel series based on the Disgaea game series. Plot Two years ago, the Angel Trainee Flonne was sent to the Netherworld to assassinate King Krichevskoy. However, when she arrived at the Overlord's Castle, it was covered in flames. For the next two years, Flonne searched for her target, narrowing her search to a local dump. She found a coffin with Krichevskoy's emblem on it and tried to carry out the assassination. However, it turned out that it was not Krichevskoy, but his son Laharl. Learning that his father has died, Laharl set out to claim the title of Overlord for himself. Flonne and another demon by the name of Etna followed after him. Main characters ;Laharl : :Two years after the death of his father, King Krichevskoy, Laharl was awakened with the ambition to become the next Overlord of the Netherworld. Laharl is an extremely self-centered individual, and insists that he is evil with great fervor, but he occasionally fails to hide his compassion, invariably leading to much teasing on the part of his vassals, Etna in particular. Laharl is very insecure with his emotions, and believes that they are signs of a weakness that Demons should not have. As such, he always responds to his vassal's taunts with adamant refusal of any kindness in his heart, usually accompanied by a rather unneeded show of force. Despite his rather slim and childlike frame, Laharl possesses immense physical strength, as well as powerful magic, and often displays his power in excess to enforce his authority over his vassals, to intimidate his opponents or when he's outraged. He is ruthless in battle, and thinks nothing of the life of his opponent until they are at his mercy. He also has an irrational fear of sexy women. In the end Laharl starts to understand what Flonne meant by love. When she is turned into a flower as punishment by Seraph Lamington, Laharl gives up his life. He is then reincarnated as a prinny. ;Etna : , Kate Higgins (English trailer) :Etna is Laharl's subordinate. Though she seems to serve him faithfully, she has her own secret agenda. She previously served the late King Krichevskoy. She made a promise to the king to protect Laharl, though she doesn't respect him as a superior. She herself desires to be the Overlord. Ironically, she seems to be extremely reluctant to assume the role of Overlord when Laharl named her as his successor before destroying his existence to save Flonne. ;Flonne : :An angel trainee and strong believer of love who is sent to the Netherworld to assassinate King Krichevskoy, only to find out that he is already deceased. When she learns of Laharl's refusal to believe in love, she becomes Laharl's follower in order to find good in him. She is very naive and can go on the same topic for a while. She worries about everyone, but doesn't seem too hesitant to take down a necessary opponent. ;Vyers/Mid Boss : :Self-proclaimed "rival" of Laharl. He calls himself "The Count of Beauty" or "Dark Adonis", but Laharl and others refer to him simply as "Mid-Boss", much to his chagrin. He seems to know when and where to appear whenever Laharl is in a jam or when he simply wants to challenge Laharl. It is hinted that he is Laharl's father. ;Prinnies : :Prinnies are human souls sewn into penguin-like beings with demon wings and pouches. They do hard labor for very little pay as punishment for the evil deeds they have done on Earth. Etna hires an army of Prinnies who tend not to listen to her until she threatens to hurt them, although she often does so anyway. ;Seraph Lamington : :Seraph Lamington is the leader of Celestia. He is the angel responsible for sending Flonne down to the Netherworld to assassinate King Krichevskoy. ;Captain Gordon : , Jamieson Price (English trailer) :Captain Gordon is the 37th Defender of Earth. He has an assistant named Jennifer and a robot named Thursday, and with them he explores space and assaults evil doers. He is very loyal to angels even going as far as bowing and kneeling for them, but demons are automatically considered targets by him. ;Jennifer : :Jennifer is Captain Gordon's assistant. Despite her sexy appearance, she is a scientist with a Ph. D. She is Thursday's creator. ;Thursday : :Thursday is the robotic member of Captain Gordon's team. It is the information station of the group, responsible for analysing and fixing things. He can also transform into various weapons. Theme songs ' Opening theme ': "Aishitageru" (愛したげる) :*Performed by: LOVERIN TAMBURIN :*Lyrics and composition by: aya. :*Arrangement by: Akihiro ' Ending theme ': "Kusari" (鎖り) :*Vocals and composition by: Akiko Kawakami :*Lyrics by: Hiiro Misaki :*Arrangement by: Katsu Takahashi Episodes Other Disgaea media *'Disgaea novels'- A set of novels written by Sow Kanimiso and illustrated by Chou Niku (although they were aided by Takehito Harada in the beginning) These novels begin with a novelization of the first game and then continues the story ten years later. The novels introduce many new characters including Laharl's relatives, Flonne's family, and Gordon and Jennifer's daughter. While it is unknown if the novels are considered canon, it can fit alongside Disgaea and Disgaea 2 in the canon due to the placement of the novel's plot (Disgaea 2 takes place only three years after the game, whereas the Disgaea novels are placed ten years after the first game.) Currently, there are six novels: Enter the Maoh, Revelation, Returned, On Love part 1 and part 2, and Battle of the Maoh (which also feature appearances by Zetta, Pram, Salome, and King Drake from Makai Kingdom) Laharl, Etna, and Flonne also appear in all other Nippon Ichi novels. This includes the Phantom Brave and Makai Kingdom novels. Recently, a novel for Disgaea 2 has been released. *'Disgaea manga'- While not necessarily canon, the Disgaea manga illustrated by Arashi Shindo follows the basic storyline. Many events in the manga, while similar, have been altered completely and the humor is a lot more random. (i.e. Laharl, Etna, and Flonne begin to believe that Mid Boss is a pedophile due to his recurring presence among the three) Many characters also appear to have different personalities (i.e. on occasion, Lamington will be seen baking a cake). The art style is also very different as many of the characters appear somewhat more mature and the art is very shōjo-like. Broccoli Books released the manga in September 2006. Disgaea 2 Volume 1 was released February 2007, and the subsequent Volume 2 is expected in July 2007. External links * Official Japanese Page * References * Nguyen, Dominic. "Disgaea". (January 2007) Newtype USA. Volume 6, Number 1, page 152. Category:Animated series based on video games Category:Anime of 2006 Category:Comedy anime and manga Category:Disgaea Category:Fantasy anime and manga Category:Funimation Entertainment Category:Geneon ja:魔界戦記ディスガイア pt:Makai Senki Disgaea fi:Disgaea